


Stupid Hipster Chairs

by righteousdreamers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousdreamers/pseuds/righteousdreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I can’t believe you’re making me sit in here. I feel like an Instagraph hipster or some shit.’ Dean complained.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and gave his brother one of his customary bitch-faces. ‘It’s Instagram, Dean, and what’s wrong with getting our coffee from here for once?’ </p>
<p>Dean looked at the room around him. Over-stuffed couches and too-small tables with tiny chairs cluttered the small space. ‘It’s all so pretentious. Why are there so many different types of coffee, huh? What’s wrong with a regular old cup of joe?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Hipster Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://tsuki-nekota.tumblr.com/post/116407318007/destiel-coffee-shop-au-where-cas-draws-dicks-in) super awesome fan art.

I can’t believe you’re making me sit in here. I feel like an Instagraph hipster or some shit.’ Dean complained.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his brother one of his customary bitch-faces. ‘It’s Insta _gram,_ Dean, and what’s wrong with getting our coffee from here for once?’ 

Dean looked at the room around him. Over-stuffed couches and too-small tables with tiny chairs cluttered the small space. ‘It’s all so pretentious. Why are there so many different types of coffee, huh? What’s wrong with a regular old cup of joe?’ 

Sam just scoffed and didn’t bother replying. Instead, he just looked at the tiny menu of pastries the coffee shop had on offer. 

After a few moments of reading through the list of desserts, Sam laughed lightly to himself. Dean looked up from where he’d been scrolling mindlessly through his phone and gave his brother a questioning look.

When he noticed Dean watching him, Sam spoke up. He pushed the piece of paper towards his brother. ‘Hey, so get this. If you order a slice of their ‘festive apple pie’ you get a free latte with an ‘equally as festive’ design drawn on with cream.’

Dean rolled his eyes. ‘They call it ‘festive’ but it’ll just be a normal pie with crap loads more cinnamon in it.’ 

‘So you don’t want it then?’ 

‘I didn’t say that.’ Dean muttered.

Sam smirked. ‘I knew it.’ 

‘Don’t judge me.’ Dean said as he moved to stand from his seat. Sam lifted his hands in mock surrender but the smirk remained on his face.

Dean shook his head and walked over to join the line to the counter to order his pie. 

The queue moved along quickly and soon Dean was at the counter. He looked up from where he had once again been scrolling down his phone and almost dropped it. The barista was - for lack of a better word - beautiful. 

His hair was slightly ruffled like he’d been running his fingers through it repeatedly. Dean couldn’t blame the dude, he’d start pulling his hair out if he had to work in a place like this. The guy’s jaw clenched slightly before it it opened to speak.

‘Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?’ He asked.

Dean glanced around him and realised he’d been holding the line up, staring at this guy. ‘Uh, yeah. Can I get the, uh, ‘festive apple pie’?’ 

The barista - Castiel, according to the name badge that Dean could now see on the guy’s apron - smiled and pressed some buttons on the cash register next to him. ‘And would you like the free festive latte with that?’ 

Dean would take anything the dude would give him at this point if he was being honest. ‘Yeah sure, dude, why not?’

Castiel smiled again and gave Dean the total to pay. As he accepted the money from Dean, Castiel told him: ‘I’ll get that ready in a couple of minutes and get someone to bring it over to your table, okay?’ 

Dean nodded and walked back to his table, but not before stumbling over one of the many wooden chairs scattered around the room. He looked back to see if Castiel had seen his accident and saw the barista chuckling at the coffee maker. ‘Stupid hipster chairs.’ Dean muttered to himself.

Sam was waiting at the table with a knowing smile on his face. His eyes followed Dean until he took his seat opposite Sam again.

‘You know, Sammy, the wind will change and your face will stay like that.’ Dean said,trying to cover the slight nervousness he felt at being subjected to Sam’s gaze.

Sam’s look morphed into a bitch-face again. ‘Ha ha, Dean. Very funny.’

Dean smiled at his brother sarcastically. ‘Seriously though dude, why were you looking at me like that?’

‘I noticed you getting all flustered over that guy who served you.’ 

‘Ahem, and? What about it?’ Dean scratched nervously at the back of his neck.

‘Nothing. I just haven’t seen you like that before. Normally you’re, well, smoother than whatever that was.’ 

‘Just drop it, Sam. It’s not like he’d be interested in me anyway.’ 

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes but he didn’t reply. Dean was grateful.

They sat in a silence that was somewhere between awkward and comfortable, until a barista came to the table with Dean’s order. Dean thanked her as she placed the plate of pie and the coffee cup on the wood surface. She left with a small smile on her face that looked as if she was trying to hold in a laugh. Dean frowned but didn’t think anything of it. 

He could immediately smell the cinnamon from the apple pie -  _he knew it -_ and he was about to bring a bite of it to his mouth, when Sam choked on his drink. Once he stopped spluttering and cleared up the small puddle of coffee he’d created, he pointed to Dean’s own coffee cup. ‘Um, Dean? Have you seen your coffee?’ 

Dean frowned again. He hadn’t even looked at the cup, thinking that he’d probably try the  strange sounding coffee after he’d eaten his warm pie.  He looked down and his eyes went wide. 

Drawn in the coffee, instead of the festive design it was meant to be, was a very obvious dick. Dean’s head snapped up to the counter where Castiel was stood taking someone’s order. 

The barista must have sensed Dean’s gaze on the side of his face but he looked up seconds later and winked suggestively at Dean. Suddenly, his hair looked less like _stressed-out-coffee-shop-worker_ and more like _sex-hair-god._

Dean’s mouth dropped open. He slowly pointed to himself and Castiel nodded his head. Then he held up a hand and mouthed _wait a second._ He turned back to the customer he had been serving and when they left he looked back to Dean who was still staring at him in shock. 

Castiel saw the look on Dean’s face and chuckled to himself, before pointing his finger and gesturing at something next to Dean. 

Dean looked around him until, finding nothing, until he spotted the napkin under the coffee cup. He pointed at it and gave Castiel a look as if to say:  _is this it?_

Castiel nodded and Dean took it out from under the cup. Written in blue biro was a short message.

> _I can’t leave the counter so I couldn’t bring you your order. I hope you like the personalisation I made ;) I finish in an hour would you like to grab something to eat?_
> 
> _P.S I hope the ‘stupid hipster chairs’ didn’t hurt you too much._

Dean looked straight back up at Castiel and nodded hesitantly. 

Castiel gave him a beaming smile in return before returning to work.

Dean blushed and looked down at his pie, starting to gather a piece onto his fork once more.

‘You know what this means, Dean?’ Sam asked after he read the message himself.

‘Um, no?’ Dean replied, a bite of pie still in his mouth.

Sam cringed at his brother’s eating habits but shook his head and continued with what he was going to say. 

‘You’re going to have to get an Instagram account.’ He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://jensdmitri.tumblr.com/).  
> Please leave kudos (and comment maybe?) if you liked it.


End file.
